Gravity-type racing games have been well known for many years. Typically, such racing games include start and finish positions connected by an inclined, and sometimes circuitous, trackway. In operation, the first object to traverse the inclined trackway and reach the finish position wins the game. In addition, many variations have been included in such racing games. For, example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,588, the inclined trackway may include rocking portions through which the playing object is caused to travel. Also, the finish positions or stations of such games have been provided with various devices for easily indicating the winning playing object. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,649, the first playing object to reach the finish position actuates a trapdoor so that subsequent playing objects enter a separate chamber.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a desire to add further variations to such gravity-type racing games which will increase the interest and excitement provided to the players of such games.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gravity-type racing game which fulfills this desire. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved racing game wherein each player can actuate the same deflectors to deflect the playing objects of their opponents away from the finish position to enhance the chances of their own playing object being the first to reach the finish position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved control arrangement for such gravity-type racing games wherein the player-operated control devices are all connected in parallel to the same deflectors, so that any player may actuate the same deflectors to deflect the playing objects of their opponents away from the finish position.